Not This Time
by LoveBeliever87
Summary: Saber has successfully destroyed the Holy Grail and parted with her Master. But it did not stop her from being summoned again. When the Heroes Dimension has been altered by the war's aftermath, Saber found herself in the most unexpected position.
1. Prolouge : The Parting

Fate Night

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. I'm only borrowed them to realize my story to life. They belong to Type-Moon.

_I need to get back…_

_There is something I must tell him before I go…_

_Please…_

… _Remember me…_

My body glowed as I smiled at him. The war has ended, so has my duty. I looked at my master, heart wrenching in pain. I never regret my fate; especially that night he told me that he loved me. I have changed from the King that I was to a woman I was supposed to be. My master has taught me a lesson that I had not learned before, and I realized that it was the right time to return my feelings.

Tears of happiness and sadness flowed as I drew nearer to him. With a light peck on his cheek, I whispered," Goodbye, Shirou. I love you." In return, I was rewarded with a fierce hug, a strong embrace which promised an endless protection and eternal love. With that my visions blurred and I blacked out.

This is the short intro of my story. I know it's kinda short due to time restrain. I will update the rest of the chapter soon. Tell me what you think….


	2. Chapter 1: Dethroned

A/N: I apologized profusely for not updating this story for eons… My plot bunny was revived after watching the Fate/Zero series and am all fired up to continue this fanfic. Hope you enjoy it and drop me some comments after reading ya?

**Chapter 1: Dethroned**

"_Father, why?"_

When I opened my eyes, I saw Mordred's lifeless body with a heap of corpse. The smell of death and charred flesh made me realized where I was. This is the wretched place I returned each time the Grail War ends. I was victorious over my traitorous enemy.

"_Because you are not fit to be King…"_

Those are the words that I told him before I mercilessly impaled Excalibur into his heart, ending his life instantly. Minutes later, my death followed sooth. This time I did not struggle nor did I make my wish. I have come to accept my fate. I felt a sense of peace when I took my last breath.

Reliving the battle of Camlann has made me reminded me of something. Long ago, I have condemned my Master's ruthless ways in dealing with his enemies. Emiya Kiritsugu was his name. The man had no qualms of taking down anyone that crossed path with him in name of _justice_. He never once depended on me to fight his adversaries. Regardless of how dire the situation, he was always a step ahead of me.

I recalled that faithful day when I accompanied his wife, Irisviel to Fuyuki City prior the Fourth Holy Grail War. I was taken aback when she informed me that she was vessel of the Grail. The thing that angered me the most was Irisviel's willingness to die for her husband beliefs. As a Servant, I could not persuade her to abandon her wish. To compensate for my handicapped position, I agreed to fight along Kiritsugu (although he went solo most of the time) and protect her until the war ends.

I was driven by the desire to alter history and undo the selection of king that I forgot sense of reality. I ignored King Iskandar's advice and was too naïve to realize the significance of his words. I took it upon myself to push forward my beliefs, believing that the Holy Grail was Britain's only salvation. Once again, I learned my lesson too late.

I recalled how I screamed and begged Kiritsugu to stop but with no avail. The man looked at me with his hollow eyes, with a tinge a pity behind them. At that moment, I cursed Kiritsugu in despair when he ordered me to destroy the Grail with his last two Command Seals. The man had realized my misguided beliefs long before I realized it myself. Forcing me to destroy the object of my desire was the only way he could end my obsession towards winning the War. Sadly, the deep hatred I had for my Master's betrayal kept me from noticing the truth behind his actions.

To be frank, Kiritsugu and I were not much of a difference. Both of us have a set of goals that we were down to earth towards. For Kiritsugu it was to end human suffering and create eternal peace on Earth. For me, it was my kingdom. I remembered the oath I made when I drew Excalibur from the Sacred Stone. I casted my emotions away to ensure my country's sovereignty with full responsibility of a King, putting my subjects' well being before mine. I have defended Britain countless times without having second thoughts of sacrificing lives of my men and of my son, Mordred. My failure to understand my followers had led to my demise. It made them turned against me. So did my scabbard, Avalon.

Like my previous master, I felt a sense of obligation to right the problem that I carelessly caused when I was King. I have fought tooth and nail for my country but regrettably I have never truly leaded my men to battle. The only way for me to atone for my sins was to rewrite history. Or so I thought…

Meeting Shirou was the turning point of my life. Unlike his adoptive father, Shirou is larger than life. The boy would do anything to bring happiness for others, even if it cost him. As foolish that he ideal was, Emiya Shirou knew what he was doing. Though I dislike his lack of selfishness, he was the only person I can closely relate to. Shouldering the burden of the Emiya clan, Shirou was all out to win the Holy Grail War to prevent the reoccurring of the tragedy that had killed his family.

I recalled the hurtful look in Shirou's eyes when I insisted that I would undo the selection of King. It was not a coincidence that he knew about my past. Master and Servant share a deep bond. Once a Magus made a contract with her Servant, he would be able to take a glimpse of his Servants past if depending of the amount of Prana he has.

"What you did in the past was beyond your control. What matters is now. I want you to forget about it and stay here with me," Shirou pleaded.

After Shirou left me at the bridge, I finally thought about what he had said. Despite the selfish tone of his request, there was some truth in it. Even if I were to obtain the Grail and change my past, my future will still be uncertain. Will I finally be able to rest in peace knowing that I have fulfill my final obligation or will I still be forced to go through another battle by the World?

It was at the last moment of the final battle that I found my answer. It was time for me to let go of everything. All the painful memories, guilt and obsession… I let those emotions go when I execute my Master's final orders to destroy the Grail.

As the sun began to rise, I took one last look at my Master. The man before me has taught me so many things that I wished I have learned when I was still alive. The King's heart has finally been conquered by the love of this selfless man.

_Emiya Shirou, I will always remember you… _

…..

"My lord, our walls have been breached!"

Another explosion came off a few meters away from the elderly soldier.

"Sir Bedivede, go and alert the King. I will try to hold them off as long as possible.. Argh!"

A gold spear pierced through the Lieutenant's armor instantly killing him. The woman in braid rode off in her stead swiftly bearing the bad news to the King. Unknown, an archer set his target on the white stallion waiting for the right time to shoot. When he was about to let go of his arrow, a pat on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let her be. We have more important things to do," his superior ordered, pulling out his bloodied spear from the deceased man.

The archer retreated and ran to join the rest of his troops.

Looking at the castle which was now lighted up with flames, the man burst into menace laughter.

"You next, my dear King…This time I won't let you go that easily."

TBC

A/N: Another cliffhanger. Well, chapters won't be exciting without them, would they? *evil smile*


End file.
